Unattainable
by jasminrt
Summary: Women in Karakura Town don't have it so well. If you are to pompous or stuck up, you can be voted as 'Unattainable'. Nothing good can come from that. Non-con. Beware. Right. Longer chapters later. Begins as a RangikuxIchimaru. Ends as a FemIchigoxWhoever
1. Damn Gurl!

I own nothing.

Ichigo Unattainable

Ichigo was use to being hit on by all the men in the school, and even some girls. She thought she saw a few of her teachers glance at her with light, hidden lust in their eyes. But she ignored it all. Because that's the life you live when your one of the most gorgeous girls in school, which Ichigo is. Ichigo was known for her fiery orange hair that rolls down her back in descending waves, but was even better known for her fiery attitude toward everyone with so much as a pick up line.

Ichigo has the body of a temptress. Although she played on the soccer team and runs cross country, her ample bosom isn't small like most fit girls. They were just the right size to fill a size C bra, and to also make most men think about cupping them in their hands and tasting her rosy pink nipples. Her narrow waist lead into a deliciously round bottom that swayed as she walked, begging the right man to kneed it in their hands. it is because of this, that she was labeled unattainable. But the only problem with being labled 'unattainable' is that the 'Labeler' gets first taste.


	2. What happened in the past?

There was a girl that legend once told was 'unattainable'. She was a senior, the same grade Ichigo is in now. Her name was Rangiku Masumoto. When she walked around men followed her everywhere. Her best feature wasn't her flirty attitude, or the way she wore a school uniform, but was her large breast that would push her button up shirts to be on the verge of popping open. She was labeled 'unattainable' by the peer she hated the most, Gin Ichimaru.

Maybe you can tell, but being labeled 'unattainable' is not a good thing...for women. To nominate a woman, a man of power, places a woman's name on a sheet of paper, and puts it to the mayor's desk. Then, at the next meeting of the PWP or 'Proper Women's Place', the men attending look at pictures of the nominee, and vote on whether or not the women in question can be considered 'unattainable'. If so, the plan is put into action...

3 days after she was deemed 'unattainable', Rangiku began getting continuously getting groped in the hallways; skirt pulled up, and made nasty remarks too. Normally the boys of Karakura High School were well mannered, but when a woman becomes 'unattainable', she will soon become 'attainable', and the men need to know if she will be worth the money they will pay in the future. But in the PWP, the nominator gets first taste, that's why the worst of the men 'rubbing' Rangiku the wrong way was Ichimaru Gin.

FLASHBACK

_'Today was hell_",thought Rangiku. _'3 days ago everyone's attitude towards me changed to be more violent than ever_,' she thought with a sigh. _"I'm only going to this school for my senior year, and I already want to leave. It's only been a few months. I was doing find until that damn Fox-Face decided I was worth his time_.

_Getting hit on every now and then was finding but now, every man here is practically molesting me, and Principal Starrk won't do anything about it_. ', thought a normally confident Rangiku as she walked to her car.

To caught up in her thoughts to see a bright, silver haired man coming her way wearing a smile that he only took out when he knew he was going to afflict pain on someone. '_I might as well make her squirm with words, because I knew this weekend, I'll be making her squirm with something else_.' A simple bump, and all her stuff fell on the concrete.

"My, my, my. Someone's got their head in the clouds," said Ichimaru with slitted eyes.

Rangiku only glared at him as she bent down by the waist to pick up her stuff. While occupied on her stuff, Ichimaru took the chance to walk behind her and stare at her skirt that hiked up to show more of her creamy legs.

"Hmmmm...," grumbled Ichimaru with approval. "I don' even get a 'Sorry Mr. Ichimaru. I've been such a bad girl. I hope you forgive Me.'", Ichimaru mocked her voice.

If Rangiku was afraid, she hid it well. Especially being in such a vulnerable position, with Ichimaru behind her but she wasn't going to let some jerk boss her around. She was Rangiku Matsumoto and she's a whole lot of women.

" Listen, Gin," she snapped reaching a nice 5 7' with her heels on. "I'm growing tired of your childish games. Having the your silly friends like Kensei throw the water on my blouse was a good one, I'll give you that, but having guys pull my skirt up on the way to class and 'accidentally' touching me is totally not cool," said an angry Rangiku.

Gin zoned out as soon as she told him to listen. He'd rather visualize how her soft pink lips would feel around his cock, sucking, licking and tasting. He shuddered with anticipation at the thought. And then how her tight heat would engulf his throbbing member until no more of it could fit, and he planed on making all of it fit. He continued with these thoughts until he heard through the vision she was having that someone had almost touched what he had first claimed as his.

" My, my. You've had such a hard day; I guess I'll forgive you for not apologizing this once." He took a step closer, invading Rangiku's personal space. "But this will be the only time you will be forgiven, Rangiku," Gin whispered in a low, dangerous voice that made Rangiku take a step back. Not missing a beat, he took a step forward towards Rangiku, intentionally losing his dangerous demeanor, and replaced it with a husky, deep voice, " Well since you had such a hard week, how about I take you to my house and give you something even 'harder'. It'll make you feel better." It was then that Rangiku noticed how empty the parking lot an hour after school on a Friday day is. But she held onto composure and replied they way she did to every guy that came onto her that way.

"Why don't you take that 'supper hard thing you have, and shove it up your ass, You Ass! As for you and me, never going to happen," sassed Rangiku.

She turned around, books in hand and walked off, but before she was 3 steps, she turned back around and stated "Oh, and I accept your apology for bumping into me. My head wasn't that much in the clouds." She smirked and continued walking towards her car. As soon as she opened the car door, she slumped onto the seat. It always gets so hard being so confident and cocky. She felt so shaky. Something about this man made her lose every drop of self worth she's ever acquired in her life. She started her car and drove to the distance, while Gin waited in the student parking lot.

"Hhhhmmmn", he chuckled. "You and I will happen. Really soon, 'Ms. Unattainable'.

Rangiku pulled up to her house, steaming. '_How dare he be such an ass_.' she thought as she walked in. Her house was just like Rangiku, lavish and neatly decorated. Her closet was filled with clothes from France, Italy and Spain. Her parents liked to send her things from their year round trip around the world. They'd e coming home just in time for graduation. Rangiku got busy on her weekend homework. Getting tired, she looked at the clock to find that it was about 7:45. Since her maid was off on Fridays and Saturdays, she grabbed her keys and headed out the door to go buy something for dinner. As soon as she walked out, she felt as if she was being watched. She rushed to her car and jumped in the driver's seat.

'_That's weird_,' she thought. 'I don't normally leave the door unlocked.' She looked into her rearview mirror, and a pair of bright red eyes met hers. "Hey Ms. Unattainable." Ichimaru's deep voice filled the small, red impala. Rangiku didn't waste any time running out the car, keys in hand, to try to get back in her locked house, to bad Gin was only a couple of seconds away.

As she got to her door, Ichimaru shoved her hard enough to hit her forehead on the door. As she faced the door stunned, Gin put his mouth to her ear. He felt her shaking in fear. It was magnificent.

"Well what have we here? I've picked me a little Rangiku flower. How nice.

"What are you doing here," Rangiku asked shakily, "What do you want."

Ignoring her, Gin lifted up the skirt that she was still wearing from school, and ground his hardening length into her thinly covered ass. Using this to distract her, making it easy to pry her keys from her hand."Oh, all I want is to come...in," he said opening the door. He threw her inside, and she landed on the floor, hitting her head again. Then he shut the door, intentionally leaving it unlocked.

"Uhhh," Rangiku groaned rubbing her head. "Gin, stop. Please"

"Aww. You said please," Gin said with a cruel smile. He pulled Rangiku up by her hair, and dragged her to a room with a large bed. A large TV sat in the front of the room." I wonda whose room this is," Gin pondered with a particularly hard pull to Rangiku's hair

"It's my parents! Please, Gin. Stop." In response to her plea, Gin threw her on the large, plush bed. She landed perfectly on her back, but when Gin climbed over her, she attempted to escape although the pain in her head was almost unbearable. With a quick kick to his private area, she was able to run out the room. She made it to the front door and opened it, and paused at what she saw outside. Her entire house was surrounded by cars and men, as if they were waiting for something….

"There waiting for their turn".

"Ichimaru!" screamed Rangiku. Slap! Slap. Both sides of Rangiku's face were bright red." No need too scream my name yet," Gin said with a sneer. This time he picked up the sobbing woman, and shut and locked the door.. And found her actual room, it looking surprisingly like her parents, but her bed had a large purple canopy a top. Gin had came prepared for this moment. They (the PWP) have been planning this since she was named unattainable. He pulled a two pairs of handcuffs and quickly locked her hands to her bed posts.

"Hmmm, you look so lovely tied up like that. I wonder how you'd feel around my cock?", Gin purred

Lemon in the next chapter. Tell me how do you like it, or what I should do to fix some mistakes. Give me ideas for future chapters or tell me what you'd like to see. :D


	3. Poor Lil' Rangiku

Unattainable 2

"Hmmm, you look so lovely tied up like that. I wonder how you'd feel around my cock?", Gin purred

"Ichimaru, please. Don't do this.", Rangiku sobbed. "I'm sorry, just let me go."

"Shhh, Rangiku. There's no need to beg. Dont you rememba what I told ya in the parkin' lot?" His voice became sinister. "That I'd only forgive you once."

"Ahhh!" Rangiku screamed when his fingers wiggled their way under the waistband of her skirt. He tugged them down slowly. He reached into his back pocket and took out a knife, and held it in front of Rangiku's face.

Her fear was quickly overrun by anger. "You sick bastard! I swear I will kick your ass", she threatened while flailing to get away from him.

"Rangiku," Ichimaru said with a small opening of his eyes. He took the knife and used it to pop the buttons off of her shirt, exposing her breast covered in a pink, lacy bra. She laid there, her shirt spread out and ripped, but still on her shoulders.

"Do ya know what I'm gonna do to ya?" He put the knife under a strap and cut it. "I'm gonna fuck every hole ya got. I'm gonna cum inside ya and then..." He cut of the other strap and reached behind her to unclip the pink lace. "I'm gonna let the others have a turn. Imma make good money off of ya too". She sobbed as he pulled of her destroyed bra and her voluptuous breast met his eyes.

He stood off of her to undress. She had stopped struggling against him in favor of crying softly. He took off his shirt and a hard, lean body met her watery eyes. Then, he slowly took of his pants and boxers in one smooth movement, bringing out his harden, bulging erection.

Rangiku's eyes got larger as she came into contact with Ichimaru's giant, veiny cock. His dick was long and thick.

"See somethin' ya like, lil Rangiku", Ichimaru smirked. He return to his place on top of her and placed one hand on the black panties that covered what he wanted most. Rangiku tried to close her legs , but that was impossible with Ichimaru in between them. He maneuvered the panties off and went to place his head between her large tits.

Ichimaru grabbed her breasts roughly, and placed his mouth on one of her soft nipple. He sucked harshly on her breast and his other hand found her other nipple. Rangiku couldn't help but arch up into the touch as pleasure started to grow and replace her fear.

"Rangiku-san", he lightly breathed "How about we make a deal." All traces of his accent left, and a note of seriousness came in. "If you make this as good for me as you can..." he let the words hang in the air, "...then I will get you out of here without the other men so much as touching you. You will be mine, and mine alone." He lifted to look into her eyes with his completely opened, red eyes.

"I..I...don't-"

"But that's only if you don't want to be fucked by 46 other men. They might even want to fuck ya at the same time." He smiled his creepy smile as her eyes grew large at the sheer number of men who would come after him. "I've counted." he said with a wink. He waited a moment. "Is that a no? Then oh well." He lined himself up with her entrance and he was about to push in-

"Wait!", she sobbed "I will, you jerk... I will." A few tears ran down her face. "Just don't let them touch me."

"Good then." Ichimaru quickly unlocked the hand cuffs and switched spots with Rangiku. His cock erect and standing at full attention. "Well get goin'. It ain't gonna suck itself, lil Rangiku."

Rangiku turned red. She wasn't a virgin, but she's only had sex once. She wanted to see what the big deal was, but she found it painful and unfulfilling, but she had experienced oral sex before, and gave it a couple of times, but it was under druken or

simply lustful circumstances. This was far from either.

She looked down at the hard cock below her and gulped. Ichimaru couldn't hide the look of admiration as he watched Rangiku grab his cock then bring her soft lips toward it. She gave a long lock to the underside of his cock following the path of a long vein. Then, unexpectedly, she took his entire length in her mouth. Ichimaru gasped loudly at the feeling of warm, wetness engulfing his cock.

If he was honestly truthful about getting her out of this situation, then she would suck up her pride, and his dick, and do whatever he asked of her.

She began to work up a smooth rhythm, alternating between bobbing her head down to the middle of his length and then pushing it all the way down to the back of her throat.

He looked down to where his dick was disappearing into her mouth.

"Mmmm. That's good, Rangiku-san. Right there. Just like that", he whimpered little phrases of encouragement. "Keep going, Rangiku. I'm... about to...cum." A few sucks later, he pushed her head down as far as it would go on his cock and grunted as he filled her mouth with his seed. It came out in thick squirts down her throat almost making her choke. After four long shots of his cum was swallowed, he pulled his still hard dick out of her mouth. A small dab of cum dribbled of his dick which he promptly wiped off on her lips.

"Make sure ya don't miss a drop, lil Rangiku. Flowers need all the nutrients they can get", he said with a light, joking tone. Then in a serious tone, he order her to get on all fours.

"Lookie here, Rangiku. Your pussy's all wet for me. Sucking me off really turned you on, ne?"

Rangiku didn't want to admit it, but she was turned on, deathly afraid, but still turned on nonetheless.

He lined up his cock with her opening, and without warning, pushed into her until he was balls deep. Her scream resounded off the walls. She felt pain, but underneath that was something else. He didn't spare a minute to let her adjust, he just kept ramming into her tight, dripping cunt.

"Ummm. Damn Rangiku.", Ichimaru panted. "Your so fucking tight. The way ya grip me. Look at cha hole, it keeps tryin' ta suck me in everytime I wanna pull out."

Rangiku couldn't help but get wetter at his words. The overly stimulating object thrusting in and out of her brushed harshly against her g-spot.

"Ugghh!" As hard as she tried to stifle them, a moan came out and she pushed back into the thrusting organ.

"Oh, so likes it when I push into her", Ichimaru said with a particularly hard thrust. Her moans began to fill up the rooms, and encouraged him to move harder and faster.

He could feel her grip on him tighten, which was good because he could feel his balls tightening too.

"Oh God," Rangiku screamed as she covered his cock with her cum. A few pumps later, Gin pushed all the way into her and came earnestly.

Rangiku arms gave out and her face landed on her pillow. Gin took the opportunity to pull out and watch the cum dribble out of her pussy. He turned her around and placed her on her back. Her face was flushed and red.

Gin rubbed us wet cock into his now erect again and placed himself between Rangiku's legs. He grabbed her ass and opened it to see her pink, puckered opening.

"Gin", Rangiku gasped

"No no lil Rangiku. I told ya I was gonna take ya every way."

Ichimaru brutally pushed himself into her small opening, forcing it to stretch past natural

"Aaaahhhhhh," Rangiku screamed loudly. Tears grew in her eyes

"Damn, Rangiku. Let up on my cock. Relax, lil Rangiku." Ichimaru began to lightly thrust into her ass. He felt the immense tightness massaging his dick in a way that a cunt could never do.

'I'll never be able to walk again', thought Rangiku as she cried. As his dic mercilessly hammered into her ass. Soon, his thrust began to get erratic, and he came violently and filled her ass with warm cum.

He pulled out of a pain filled Rangiku. He looked at her covered in his cum and got off of her to put on his clothes.

"You were good, lil Rangiku, but -

A knock on the door interrupted his speech and another man walked into the room wearing a giant smile at the sight of a ravished Rangiku.

"...you weren't the best. ", he said as he walked out of the room

"Ichimaru!", her angry, fearful scream rang through out the house as she was attacked by the next man who entered her house

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahhh poor Rangiku. It's rated M for a reason. .. I'm sorry for the wait, but I hope y'all like it. Review and tell me if you like it or don't. Tell me what you want to see. Also, check out my other stories: Die Now or Live Forever & Forced.


	4. Back to the Present

That was just an example of how cruel the PWP and the people in it are, so we can automatically assume that poor Ichigo doesnt stand a chance. In the present time, the men are getting less and less restless as Ichigo's mouth gets her places her body can't get out of, but thats later. Lets get back to the present.

~Amp!Amp!Amp!

Ehhh. 6:30 already? Damn, I hate Mondays. Ichigo thought.  
>Ichigo got up and grabbed her towel so she could take a quick shower and get ready for school. She washed her long hair with her favorite strawberry scented shampoo, and her body with her favorite peach scented soap. Once she was well rinsed, she gently towelled off.<p>

"Today is going to be a good day", she told herself in the mirror. With that, she went to her room to put on her school uniform which consists of blue, tiny pleated skirt that fell well abover her knees, and her white, button-up blouse. She put on her shoes and walked over to the alarm clock and it read 7:20. She'd have enough time to walk to school so she wouldn't have to take her car. Even though she had a car, she preffered to walk.

30 minutes later she walked to her locker to put her bookbag and gymbag inside, and pulled out her large Advanced Chemistry book. Even though she was a senior, she didn't want to be lazy. Her schedule consist of AP Chemistry, Honors Physics, World History, AP British Literature, Art, Calculus, and Gym.

With 5 minutes to spare, she walked into her first period class, Advanced Placement Chemistry, which was taught by the ever creepy Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He always made her feel uncomfortable because he stared at her constantly, of course it could be that her and one other student, Szayel Aporro Granz, had the only A's in the class without the bonus 10 points thats given at the end of the semester, ironically they were chem partners.

She sat down beside the strange, pink-haired student.

"Hello", he sneered.

"Hi", she replied with just as much attitude

"Tell me, Ichigo. Do you enjoy having the highest grade in the class by .43rds of a point", Szayel said while pushing up his glasses

"Well actually...", she was going to let his attitude slide, but thought better of it. "I do. But even if I had the highest grade in the class by .1 of a point, I'd still be happy because its higher than yours.", she said with a smug smile a flick of her bright orange hair.

With those words, Szayel turned the color of his hair.

"Why you little- ~Ring~ ~Ring~

He was inturrupted by the bell that begins school. Professor Kurotsuchi walked up to the board and immediately began his teaching on the lab that was needed to be completed today, but this one would be an individual lab. Kurotsuchi demonstrated the proper measuring of the components they'd need to put in their beaker to heat to a certain degree, then let cool. If heated beyond a certain degree, the solution would become unstabble.

As the class got up and put on the proper gear and grab the things they needed, Ichigo felt someone grab something that was definitely not needed for this experiment.

"Huh!", she gasped and almost dropped her beakers, but Professor Kurotsuchi grabbed them as they almost left her hands, grazing her warm breast in the process.

"I'd expect more from you Kurosaki! You need to focus more!", Professor barked.

"Sorry, sir." Ichigo blushed and grabbed a firmer hold on the beakers and walked to her seat, unaware of the yellow eyes that watched her hips sway.

Damn it. I bet Szayel is smirking his ass off. Ichigo turned and glanced at him. Damn it! He is!

Ichigo shook her head and got focused. She set up her beakers and bunsen burner, and begin measuring the solutions and ground up the few elements with the pestle and mortar. Shoot, I can't believe I forgot the tongues. I could've sworn I got them. She walked to the front of the room to grab a pair of tongues, and when she walked back, she found the pair she thought she grabbed there. With a sigh, she walked back tothe front to return the tongues. When she got back she turned on the bunsen burner and grabbed her beaker with the tongues and held it over the flames. After a few minutes a smoke started rising from the beaker that no other beaker was showing signs of doing.

"What are you doing!", Szayel yelled at her as looked at her beaker, but it was too late to take the beaker away from the fire, because it exploded then.

"Ahhh!", Ichigo yelled as the solution fell on her apron and some fell on her arms. Fortunatley no other student got splashed with her experiment.

"Come here you stupid child!" Professer grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her to the other room that stationed the emergency wash. Before following her, he winked at Szayel.

Ichigo had already ripped off her apron.

"Take off your shirt and skirt", Kuotsuchi said with an air of professionality, and Ichigo didn't hesitate as she quickly unbuttoned her blouse and flung the clothes on the floor, and ran to the emergency shower.  
>"Wash with this. It will neutralize the reaction of the acids on your skin."<p>

Kurotsuchi watched her scrub her body with the solution he gave her. What she didn't know was the added component to her solution was the base that would neutralize the acid that currently found its way to her lithe arms. She was just washing herself with a plum soap that kurosutchi was fond of. He watched the water trickle down her delicious breast and down her round, firm ass. His cock twitch at the sight. I can't wait for the PWP meeting to see who wins this woman . Its about time her tight, round ass be taught the proper lesson.

Ok. I know I take forever and a day to write another chapter, but bare with me, I promise to do better. :) There is a poll on my account, so tell me who you want to be the first one to win the Im going to finish the next couple of chapters going through her classes, until the poll is finished. Then I'll release the lemony scented chapter. I can't wait to find out who is gonna be the winner. 


	5. Today Couldn't Get Any Worse

"Damn, today couldn't get any worse", Ichigo muttered on her way to Honors Physics. She looked down and saw her wet bra beginning to soak through her white gym t-shirt. She had to throw away her uniform because of the chemical spill in Chemistry. The thought of Chemistry class brought a large blush to her face.

After that embarrassing wash in Chemistry, Ichigo stood there soaking, in her bra and panties in front of Professor Kurotsuchi.

"Oh, God. Why won't the ground just swallow me up now", Ichigo muttered as she turned off the water then peeked through her eyelids at the Professor.

"I assume you have some clothes to change into, seeing that your uniform is no longer wearable.", Professor stated with a sneer

"Uhhhh. I've got my gym clothes, but they're in my locker, in the other hall.", Ichigo stated

"Well then, I suggest you go get them and put them on, before the bell rings to dismiss class. You've got about three minutes, so I'd hurry if I were you.", Mayuri smirked.

Ichigo's eyes widened and she ran back into the class room in her purple, matching bra and panty set to grab her books. As she reached down to pick up her Chemistry book, Szayel grabbed her arm.

"You know what's gonna be nicer than your grade being under mine?", Szayel whispered. "You being under me in what your wearing now…ironically, you'll be dripping wet too.", Szayel smirked.

"Eww. Not even in your dreams", Ichigo stated harshly and pulled her arm away from the smirking, pink-haired deviant.

She picked up her books and ran out the classroom in a hurry race against the clock to her locker. After making it to her locker, she hurried to put her combination and finally opened the door ~Ring~ ~Ring~

The school bell only made her go faster. She put her book in her locker and grabbed her gym bag. She slammed her locker door shut and turned around and found herself surrounded by the most three fellow classmates.

"Well. Well. Well. What do we have here?"

"Get out of my way Renji!", Ichigo yelled.

"Mmmm. You smell nice. Like plums", Ikkaku growled.

"Stop! I need to put on-", Ichigo got interrupted

"Some clothes? I think you look good like that.", Shirosaki, the final one of the group stated. He looked her up and down and groaned. "Why don't we all get out of here, and go have some fun. Renji, Ikkaku, Me, and You."

She attempted to cover herself with her gym bag.

"No, Thank you. I'd rather not. Now. Let. Me. Through.", Ichigo stated sourly and attempted to push herself through the three boys that surrounded themselves around her locker, only to get pushed back.

"I don't think we will", Ikkaku said. They began to enclose onto her, and a sliver of fear went through her eyes.

"Ms. Kurosaki, where are your clothes!". Ichigo looked up and saw Principal Starrk looking directly at her. "Boys! Shouldn't you be making your way to class."

"Tsh. I guess so.", Shirosaki rolled his eyes. "See ya later, queen."

As they left, she breathed a sigh of relief. She looked up into the steel-grey eyes of the principal. The sigh of relief soon evaporated. The principal leaned in close to the half-naked student's ear.

"Next time, I won't be here to save you. So hurry and put on some clothes.", Principal Starrk whispered huskily. He leaned away from her ear. "Also, I expect to see you in my office later to discuss your lack of…school uniform."

Ichigo rushed passed the principal ran through the crowd of students into the bathroom to put on her gym clothes. She then, made her way back to her locker to get her Honors Physics book.

She stepped into her Physics class taught by Professor Urahara Kisuke, one of her father's best friends.

"Heya, Ichigo. You seem a little flustered, not to mention late.", Professor Urahara said from his desk as she walked into the classroom. "The other students are already doing the worksheet. Why are you late anyway?"

Ichigo walked up to the desk and proceeded to tell him about her day, from the Chemistry class to being harassed by the three stooges to her run in with the principal. Her day sound familiar, and made the Professor's eyes widen with fear. Ichigo didn't notice.

"Well, it seems you've had quite a day… Uhh, let me share some friendly advice.", Urahara stated. Ichigo leaned her ear closer to the teacher. "Don't ever get caught alone. Stay with your friends, that includes being at home alone. Do not trust anyone who isn't your friend already.", Urahara urged.

"Why, Urahara? What's happening?", Ichigo said, eyes widening.

"I can't say. Just be careful.", Urahara stated lowly. "Now.", he said perking up, "Go do your work. You're in need of catching up."

Ichigo walked to her desk, slightly afraid, but knowing Ichigo, she'd never stand down from a challenge…even if she doesn't know what it is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

Tell me who Ichigo should find herself with first by voting on my page. Review. Tell me if you like it or what you'd like to see.


	6. Notification

Notification

Dear Readers,

Someone pointed out to me that I'm in dire need of a beta. I don't really get a chance to write. When I write papers for my classes, I also sit down and write my fanfics. So my mind is mostly occupied when I write my fics. I've decided to change that now that summer is coming and now I'll have more time for my fics.

I'm in need of a beta, and if someone would like to do that, I'd really appreciate it. I don't want to insult any more people with my bad grammar anymore. .

I'd go back and fix it, but that is a lot of exertion, considering my work load. So please ignore all my faults, and I ,and hopefully my beta, will make sure that the mistakes are nominal. I'll be on hiatus until I can find one, because my readers deserve the best.

Yours Truly,

Jasminrt.


End file.
